Conventionally, as a vehicle-height adjustment device for adjusting a height of a vehicle, a device disclosed in Patent Literature 1 has been known. Patent Literature 1 describes a vehicle-height adjustment device that includes an air spring supporting a vehicle body, a leveling valve configured to adjust the vehicle height by supplying pressurized air to the air spring, and a cut valve configured to lower the vehicle height by releasing air when a passenger gets on or off the vehicle.